Groupie
by alicecullenfan110
Summary: Femslash Alice is in a band called "Queen of Silence." Bella is their number one fan, with a huge crush on Alice. What happens when their worlds collide?
1. Queen of Silence

Author's Note: This whole story will be in Bella's POV. I can't tell you much other than the fact that it is a femslash, so if you don't like femslash, please click off. However, if you do like femslash, I would like it if you gave this a try. This isn't my first story, but I do hope that you will enjoy it. If you really like it, please let me know by leaving me a review. Enjoy!

I own nothing!

My favorite band is Queen of Silence. Everyone I know knows of my obsession of QOS. My parents are understanding of it, they just don't understand my love for the lead singer, Alice Cullen.

It all started during the summer of 2005. Their first song "Bow Down To the Queen (Of Rock and Roll)" hit the radio in August and almost every fan of rock turned up their radios and started banging their heads. I happened to be one of those people. I was around the age of 14 and heading into high school.

Afterwards, I began collecting every item from them. I got the CDs, the posters, even the Alice Cullen collection from NYX. I wear her black eyeliner every day. Thank goodness they made it permanent, otherwise I don't know what I'd do without my Alice Cullen eyeliner. I have about 7 t-shirts of them, some only saying "Queen of Silence" and some having inspiring quotes from them on the shirts, like "The Queen was never overthrown, but I was," or "My soul is dark, but someday, I will find light." My favorite, of course, being the one with Alice's face on it. I have two of those and I wear them 5 times a month.

No one really understood why I wanted to be with Alice. She was everything to me, practically. She was perfect in every way. She had beautiful black hair, a gothic style, and beautiful pale pink lips. Every straight guy wanted her, but she always turned them down. Why? Because Alice is a lesbian. She came out in 2008 on the Ellen show. She told her that she wanted a girl that wasn't afraid to love her for her, no matter what. And that's exactly what she got in January 2009.

She met this girl named Rosalie Hale in California after New Years. They were on tour at the time and she met her at the concert. They were pretty exclusive until they broke up in May of last year. Apparently, they were a pretty messed up couple. They got into many fights that became physical. She was arrested, but Rose didn't press charges. Thank goodness. Alice was pretty hurt after they broke up, but she quickly got over it and moved on with her life.

I was very excited to hear that Queen of Silence was playing at the Tacoma Dome, but I was even more excited when I won tickets to the concert after calling my favorite radio station. I was a college student, so I didn't have to worry too much about anything. I needed a break, anyway. School sucks and no one understands me.

I took a few buses just to get to the concert. I was all decked out in my QOS gear and I couldn't wait to hear them play my favorite song "One Rose, One Heartbreak." It was a song about Rosalie, but it was my favorite song because it was Alice's revenge against her. As soon as I got there, I went to the bathroom, got a water bottle, and sat down in my seat, waiting for them to come onstage.

Eventually, I heard the voice that made me scream my head off and almost cry. It was the voice of an angel, but not just any angel, my angel.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Screamed Alice, "Sexy fuckers and rock and roll bitches, are you ready to rock?!"

Everyone screamed and clapped.

Oh god, I love this band.


	2. The Concert

Author's Note: Hello, everyone! This entire chapter will be slightly boring, but I will try to add some things to try and make it better. I may even add some quotes from their songs or something. Anyway, enjoy!

I own nothing!

Did I forget to mention that I won front row seats and backstage passes to the concert? Sorry, I probably should have told you that. Anyway, the concert was amazing. Alice wore one of her typical outfits: a black shirt, red pants, and black converses. The rest of the band wore gothic style clothing. Alice was the only girl in the group, but she wasn't the only one who liked chicks.

Now, I know what you may be asking: What do they sound like? Well, take Paramore, mix it with Evanescence, and add a sprinkle of No Doubt. Yup, that was Queen of Silence. Alice was the star of the band, sort of like Hayley Williams or Amy Lee.

The first song they played was one off of their new album: Spice of Death. It was okay, but it wasn't as good as their old songs. They were more meaningful and less about anger. I'm starting to think that Rosalie influenced her to write those songs.

When the song finished, Alice talked to us for a bit. She did this at every concert. She talked about the things that were going on in this world and that, if we were facing any problems, that we should all just put them aside for tonight and just have a fun time. This is why Alice is my favorite. She understands her fans and what they're going through.

My life wasn't always so great. I found out that I was gay when I was 16. I came out when I was 18, right before I went off to college. My father...he wasn't too happy about it. He was a very religious man. He told me that he didn't want me coming home ever again. He blamed my sexuality on Queen of Silence. I told him he was crazy, but he wouldn't listen. As for my mom, she still talks to me, even though my dad doesn't want her to. She just couldn't leave him. She loved him too much.

Not only that, but I was in a relationship with someone for about 2 years. Her name was Lauren and I loved her very much. Unfortunately, she died 6 months ago. She was driving back to the campus one night and she was wasted. She ran right into a tree and died later on in the hospital. I completely lost it and almost committed suicide last month, but I couldn't. I had to stay strong, for her sake.

Anyway, the band continued playing. They rotated between the old stuff and the new stuff. They even played my favorite song from them, which was Alice's revenge song. However, after they finished the bridge, a strange girl ran up on stage shouting "take me back, take me back..."

When I looked closer, I recognized who it was. It was Rosalie! She was trying to get Alice to take her back! Then band stopped playing and Alice looked her in the eyes. Rosalie tried to hug her, but she pushed her off of her and said, "No, Rose, we're over. Get off the stage."

"B-But I love you..." she said, pouting.

"I'm not falling for that again. You say that every time, and I'm done falling for your little tricks," she said, "You look pathetic. Get off the stage, sweetie, and go clean yourself off. I'm done with you!"

She ran off the stage, crying. She was obviously drunk.

They continued playing, but Alice didn't look too happy. She looked slightly depressed, like she just didn't want to play anymore, but she kept singing. She knew that we would be disappointed if she stopped. They ended the concert with their first hit single Bow Down to the Queen (Of Rock and Roll).

When the concert was over, I got up and headed backstage, where I would get to meet the band. I showed the security officer my pass and he let me in. When I entered the room, the first thing I saw was Alice and the rest of the band laughing and practicing a bit. She looked up at me and smiled, "Hey, what's your name?"

I couldn't believe it. My angel was speaking to me. This was the greatest moment of my life.


	3. Meeting The Band

Author's Note: I need some advice you guys. Okay, so I thought I was a lesbian, but I'm beginning to like this guy. And so today, I finally spoke to him online. I told him about this guy who ate two whole lemons in under 5 minutes. He just said that he would do it. I really want to say more to him, but I don't know what to say. What should I say to him without sounding like a complete moron/stalker/freak? Anyways, enjoy!

I own nothing!

"Bi, I'm Hella. It's mice to neet you," I said, jumbling my words together like a moron.

I earned a laugh from the whole band. Alice just walked up to me and shook my hand. Her hand felt so good in mine.

"Nice to meet you too, Bella," she said, sweetly, "I'm Alice, and these are my bandmates, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and Jacob."

They all waved, except for Edward, who approached me as well, "You're really pretty. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Emmett smirked, "Judging from the way she dresses, I don't think she's after you, Eddie."

He was right. I was wearing my Alice shirt and skinny jeans. Obviously, I looked more like I was here for Alice than the band.

Alice looked me up and down and said, "I don't know. I think she's here for all of us. Obviously, she must be a big fan."

I smiled and said, "I'm a huge fan. I have all of your CDs, T-Shirts, wrist bands, and other items. I even have Alice's makeup collection from NYX."

"Wow," she said, surprised, "You must be pretty dedicated. How would you like to hang out with us tonight?"

I looked her right in the eyes and almost fainted, "I would love that very much."

"Great!" she said, "But, you're gonna have to take off your pass thing. Also, you can borrow some clothes from me."

"Why?" I asked.

"We're gonna get you laid tonight, sweetie," Jasper winked.

Alice took me to the dressing room and handed me a few of her clothes. Luckily, we were the same size. I tried on a few outfits until I found one that suited me the most: A black tanktop and a pair of red skinny jeans.

We took their tour bus all the way down to Seattle. It was a beautiful bus that had the name of the band on it, with roses, hearts, and chess pieces all around it. Alice collaborated with Kat Von D to create it. Rose helped with the mechanics.

When we got to the bar, I tried to get off the bus, but Alice wouldn't let me.

"Nuh uh," she said, "I have something better for you."

I just nodded and obeyed. We drove all the way to Capitol Hill where we parked the car and walked all the way up to the gay bar. When we walked in, we saw plenty of lesbians and gay men. Of course, none of the girls could compare to Alice. I danced with a few girls and had a few drinks, but in the end, I always came right back to Alice. Alice did the same thing. It was almost as if we were supposed to fuck each other tonight.

Later on, we got tired of dancing with other people and started dancing with each other. However, when Alice's song for Rosalie came up, she looked at me and said, "Let's get out of here!"

We walked out of the bar, drunk and laughing up a storm. But, Alice wasn't done partying. She told me to get in the bus. She wanted to sniff some powder. I had never done drugs before, but I figured that I might as well try it.

We got in the bus and Alice took out a mirror, some razors, and the cocaine. She poured the contents onto the mirror and made them into lines. She went first so that she could demonstrate. Then, she laughed and told me to try it. I automatically did what I was told and snorted it. We looked at each other and laughed before snorting some more lines.

I could already feel it. I felt...alive. Like nothing could hurt me. Not only that, but I was incredibly horny. She could feel it, too. And next thing I knew, Alice was taking off my tanktop and kissing my neck. I looked her right in the eye and began kissing her, using my tongue lightly.

We took off all our clothes and continued with our makeout session. Then, she felt me up just to hear me moan. She liked the sound of it and took one of my nipples into her mouth. My moans were very rhythmic, but she thought they were cute. She said she could hear me moan all day. I would love to moan for her all day.

She continued with her little adventure and slowly made her way down to my Australian lips (meaning my vagina). She decided not to tease me, instead, she went right for the clit, which caused me to moan very loudly. She kept doing that for a while until I came in her mouth. Afterwards, I flipped her over, and sucked on her nipples while fingering her. It didn't take her long for her to cum. Her breasts were very sensitive.

After we finished, we got dressed and picked the guys up from the bar. We were all pretty tired, so the driver took us back to their hotel where we all stayed the night. The guys all slept in one room while Alice had a room all to herself. I felt bad for her, knowing that if she had never met me, she would have been all alone, but it didn't matter. She had me. We fell asleep as soon as we got in the room.

And that, my friends, was the greatest night of my life.


	4. Becoming a Groupie

Author's Note: I spoke to him again, and it was better. It's still pretty awkward for me, but I don't know about him. You see, the thing about him is that he is a goth and I am...well...slightly optimistic. In a way, he kind of reminds me of my first story. He's Bella and I'm Alice only he's a guy. So, wish me luck and stuff. Some advice would be good, too. Anyways, enjoy!

I own nothing!

The next day, I woke up and screamed. I woke up in a hotel and I could hardly remember what had happened last night. Alice immediately woke up from her sweet slumber, "What's wrong, baby cakes?"

I got up and sighed, "Sorry, I just don't remember what happened last night."

"Well," Alice said, smiling, "I'll help you."

She got up and kissed me. Suddenly, I remembered everything that happened. We went out partying, got drunk, got high, fucked each other, and went back to her hotel. Wow, am I a slut or what? Oh well, I'm sure any fangirl would have done the same thing. Eventually, we pulled away and Alice started getting ready.

I lied down on the bed and sighed. This was a dream come true. I partied with and fucked Alice Cullen. Now, I'm in her hotel room while she's in the shower. Would it be rape if I jumped in with her and helped her wash off? I hope not.

I took off my clothes, walked into the bathroom, and got in the shower with her. She didn't look surprised or anything. She looked...happy. Like she wanted me to join her. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me passionately. Soon, she had me up against the shower wall, preparing to fuck me with her tongue. She got down on her knees and began licking. I moaned as a response, which caused her to go faster. Every time I moaned, she went faster, which caused me to moan even louder. Eventually, I came and it was my turn to pleasure her.

This time, I pinched her nipples while going down on her. Every time she moaned I squeezed harder, which caused her to moan louder. Eventually, she got an orgasm and came in my mouth.

Afterwards, we washed each other off and continued getting ready. I didn't have any clothes, so she let me borrow hers again. She said she would take me shopping later so that I could get some new clothes. She was so generous.

We went downstairs to meet the boys for breakfast. We decided to go to some cafe because Alice wanted a bagel and some coffee. I didn't care, as long as I could continue hanging out with them.

We all agreed on some tiny cafe that wasn't very well known. We picked out a booth and drank coffee. I had a mild hangover, but that was alright. I've had a hangover before. The guys wouldn't stop smirking at us and eventually, Alice got tired of it and asked them what was up.

"You guys slept together, didn't you?" Edward asked.

I immediately hid my face.

"Babe, it's okay," Alice said, "they understand. It's not like they think you're a whore or anything."

I looked up and nodded.

Jacob sighed and looked at us, "I hope it's not gonna be like Rosalie. The last thing we need is for you to get arrested again, Alice."

"I-I would never..." I tried to say.

"I think she's trying to say that she would never try to hurt Alice," Emmett said, "Don't worry, Alice and I trust you."

I smiled, "Thanks."

"So, obviously, Alice likes you and you like Alice. I guess you guys are dating now?" Jasper asked.

Alice nodded, "Only if Bella is okay with it."

I smiled and nodded, "It's like a dream come true."

Jacob scoffed, "So I guess she's a groupie now, huh?!"

Alice slapped his hand, "Jacob, be nice. She's a great girl."

"You barely even know her!" Jacob said.

"It's none of your business!" she said.

"Alice is right," Edward said, "It really is none of your business."

"Ugh, fine," he said.

Wow, I went from being a random college girl to Alice's girlfriend/groupie in just one night. I wonder how my mother would react...


	5. Meeting The Manager

Author's Note: We talked to each other again last night, and things are going pretty well. By the way, I do know this person in real life, but we've barely spoken to each other in real life. So, to sum things up, he's cute, I'm not, I like him, I don't know if he likes me, we like the same things, we barely speak to each other, and I can't understand him. Please tell me if I'm being crazy or not. Anyways, enjoy!

I own nothing!

After breakfast, we paid for our food and left to go to the mall. We ran into a few paparazzi there who asked Alice who I was. She whispered in my ear and asked if it was okay, to which I responded with a nod. She looked at the paparazzi and said, "She's my girlfriend." Suddenly, everyone was roaring with questions, so we moved faster, got in the limo, and drove to the mall.

Once again, the guys separated from us while Alice and I had some time alone. The first place we went to was Victoria's Secret because, apparently, I don't have enough bras and panties. She got me a few things and only bought herself one bra and a pair of panties. Afterwards, we went to Hot Topic, where Alice ran into a fan of hers. She asked her who I was, to which she replied with, "she's my new girlfriend." They squealed, took pictures, and left. We ended up getting a few thins, like corsets, shirts, and pants. Alice had a discount at Hot Topic since she was pretty famous, so we didn't have to pay that much for the items.

Later on, we met up with the boys again and we had lunch at The Cheesecake Factory. Alice and I shared an appetizer while the guys ate big portions of food. I guess it is true what they say about men: they have bottomless pits for stomachs. Afterwards, we ordered some cheesecake to go and we headed back to the hotel.

Alice decided that she wanted to go swimming, so we got on our bikinis and jumped in the pool. No one was around, so we got to kiss and say whatever we wanted.

She looked into my eyes and said, "Babe, can I ask you something?"

I nodded, "Sure, what's up?"

"How do you feel about dating a rockstar?" she asked me.

I smiled, "I don't care if you're a rockstar. I like you for who you are, and that's the truth."

"Good," she smiled, "because I really like you and I want to take you on tour with me."

"I would like nothing more," I whispered.

"So," she said, "The next place we're going to is California. Are you willing to leave everything behind to come with us?"

I nodded, "I hate this place, anyway."

She kissed me, "Good, because I don't want to lose you yet."

I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Also," she said, pulling away, "I wanted to ask you for a favor."

"Sure," I responded, "anything you want is yours."

"I want to sing a duet with you," Alice said, holding my gaze.

A duet?! She never sang a duet with Rosalie. For me, it was like she was proposing to me, which would be everything I could have asked for.

I nodded, "Okay, I'll do it. But, I'm not the best singer."

"Oh, I doubt it."

"No, seriously, I'm not that good."

She smiled at me and winked, "We'll see."

Afterwards, we got out, showered, and got ready for dinner. Alice and the rest of the band had a meeting with their manager and they wanted me to meet him. I hope that he likes me because, if he doesn't, I doubt he'll want Alice and I to sing a duet. We dried our hair, got dressed, applied makeup, and met the boys downstairs.

"You guys ready?" Edward asked.

"Yup," Alice and I replied in unison.

"Let's rock," Jasper said, leading us out of the hotel. We all got in the limo and drove to Wasabi Bistro in Seattle. The manager was waiting for us at a table and we all sat with him. He took one good look at me and smiled, "You're Alice's new girlfriend, aren't you?"

I gulped, "H-how did you know?"

He laughed, "Relax, I won't bite. I heard about your relationship in the news. Everyone thinks that you look cute together and they wish you luck."

Alice smiled, "That's good to hear. What are we having?"

"Yellowtail, Eel, Miso Soup, and an order of the dragon roll," the manager said.

"Yum," Alice said, licking her lips.

The waiter came by and we gave him our order. I couldn't believe that we were in the news. My dad must be having a heart attack right this second! Oh well, I'm sure he'll get over it eventually.

"So," Alice started, "Bella and I want to sing a duet together."

The manager looked wide-eyed, "A duet...you never sang a duet with Rosalie."

"I know," she said, rolling her eyes, "And I hope I never do."

He smiled, "A duet...We could make lots and lots of money with a duet! Why, we'd be rolling in dough!"

The manager took my hand and kissed it, "Thank you, thank you."

I looked at him with wide-eyes, "Um, you're welcome?"

"This calls for a celebration!" he announced, "Everyone here gets green tea tiramisu on me!"

Everyone cheered and clapped while Alice and I laughed.

We all ate and talked about what we wanted to do for the duet and touring and stuff. Man, I think a girl like me could get used to this.


	6. Recording in California

Author's Note: OMG OMG OMG I invited him to my party and he's coming. I'm so happy right now, so here's a new chapter for you guys. I think he likes me, so cross your fingers! Enjoy!

I own nothing!

Two days later, we all packed up and left to go to California. I was pretty excited about it and I had zero regrets, even though my mom had quite a few things to say about it. I remember the whole conversation:

"What?! California?! Sweetie, what about school?" she asked me.

"Mom, I'm done with school. No one understands me," I said, "Besides, I only have one year left."

"I mean, what if you and this girl break up?" my mother said, "What are you gonna do, then?"

"Mom, you're just mad because I'm finally with a girl who won't die on me. Someone who is responsible enough to not drive while drunk," I said.

She took a long pause and then said, "Okay, I trust you. But be careful, honey."

"I will," I said, "I love you, mom."

"I love you, too, sweetie," my mother said before hanging up.

As soon as we got to California, we picked up our luggage and left to go to the hotel in LA. Alice seemed happy to be here. She was always a big fan of cities. Tacoma was okay, but it couldn't compete with LA or New York. Me? I just couldn't believe how far I had made it. I went from being a random college girl from a small town to a groupie for Queen Of Silence. Alice was nicknamed the Queen of Silence, so I guess that made me her King. Man, I could get used to this.

Alice and I unpacked and lied down for a while. We were pretty tired from the flight and we just wanted to cuddle like a normal couple.

"Babe?" she asked me.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked her.

"What are your parents like?" she asked me.

What was I supposed to say? I mean, my father is a homophobic asshole while my mother sort of understands, but not really. So, I took a deep breath and answered her question.

"My father is homophobic and he kicked me out when I was 18," I said, "And my mother isn't too supportive, but she still calls me."

She nodded, "I see. My parents kicked me out. We were a christian family and when my parents found out, they kicked me out and said 'go to hell, you sick perverted lesbo!'"

She began to cry, "We did everything together. We were a very loving family, and they couldn't understand why I was gay. They blamed it on the music I listened to, so now my brother isn't allowed to listen to anything except for gospel music."

I hugged her and gave her a few light kisses, "It's okay, Alice. I'm here for you, and I always will be."

"Thank you," she said.

Afterwards, we made love and slept in each other's arms.

Eventually, we woke up, drank some hot tea with honey, and got ready to go to the studio. Today, we were going to be recording our duet. We wrote it the day after we told her manager that we wanted to sing a duet. It was a pretty romantic song, but it definitely wasn't for everyone. It was called "You Saved Me." It explained how we saved each other in a way.

We got to the studio and warmed up our vocal cords with the vocal coach, who was very helpful. Afterwards, we went in our little recording room, picked up our headphones, and sang when we felt like we were ready: (Bold=Alice, Italics=Bella, Bold and Italics=Both.)

**I was singing at the dome, when I saw your face**

**Singing all alone when I saw your precious face**

**You knew about the rose, I thought she was my last**

**You knew everything, and now you know my past**

**But do you know how much you really mean to me?**

**Don't you know that you're the only girl that I see?**

_**And don't you know, baby, that you're the one who saved me**_

_**You mustered up the courage to try and talk to me**_

_**My days were filled with darkness, but now I've seen the light**_

_**And now, I know, with you I can fight any fight**_

_I don't know where you've been, but I know who you are_

_You're not just a singer, you are my shining star_

_You gave me reason without even saying a word_

_And now I know to fly I don't need a bird_

_But do you know how much you really mean to me?_

_Don't you know that you're the only girl that I see?_

_**And don't you know, baby, that you're the one who saved me**  
_

_**You mustered up the courage to try and talk to me**_

_**My days were filled with darkness, but now I've seen the light**_

_**And now, I know, with you I can fight any fight**_

**I don't need no reason, baby**

**And I don't need no rhyme**

_I just need you by my side_

_And for you to say you're_ mine

**And I don't need no food or shelter to save my life**

_**All I need is just for you to kiss me goodnight**_

**_And don't you know, baby, that you're the one who saved me_**

**_You mustered up the courage to try and talk to me_**

**_My days were filled with darkness, but now I've seen the light_**

**_And now, I know, with you I can fight any fight_**

**_And don't you know, baby, that you're the one who saved me_**

**_You mustered up the courage to try and talk to me_**

**_My days were filled with darkness, but now I've seen the light_**

**_And now, I know, with you I can fight any fight_**

**_Oh_**

**_Because you're the one who saved me_**

**_Without putting up a fight_**

__Afterwards, everyone in the studio clapped and we knew that we were done. I felt really emotional while singing the song. I knew that Alice could feel it too, because she had tears in her eyes. We kissed each other and went over to hear what we had recorded. It sounded beautiful, like we really loved each other. And that's when I knew that I was in love with Alice Cullen.


	7. Performing Onstage

Author's Note: We didn't talk much yesterday, but I told him a joke and he laughed. We were talking about a fake wedding I had for my last birthday and my friend played as the priest and one of my other friends objected to the wedding and he was all like "WHY, LORD, WHY!?" So, yeah, enjoy!

I own nothing!

A week later, our song was on the radio and everyone turned up their radios so they could hear our song. It became very popular and everyone in the social media wanted to get to know me better. However, Alice wouldn't let that happen. She wanted to keep our relationship under wraps, in a way. Like, she didn't want to talk about our relationship too much.

The manager decided that he wanted to celebrate again at another famous restaurant in Hollywood. As usual, the boys ate a lot while Alice and I ate like ladies. The manager thanked Alice and I by kissing us on the cheeks and shaking our hands. He said that our song was very popular and they've already made lots and lots of money on iTunes because of our song.

I was pretty happy with the success of our song. It was beautiful, meaningful, and fun to perform. I couldn't wait to perform it live in front of millions of people. However, I was also pretty scared. I was known to have stage fright. One day, I was in a spelling bee in 3rd grade and as I got to the first C in psychotic, I peed my pants. I've been scared to go up on stage again ever since.

The next day, we had to get up pretty early to prepare for the concert. We headed to the place where we would be performing and helped the guys carry the stuff in. The boys and other crew members helped them put the equipment together while Alice and I practiced our singing a bit backstage. However, we got bored and Alice decided that she wanted to get high and have sex before the show, since she always got high and masturbated before a show.

She led me to the back of the building and took me outside, where she got our her marijuana. I wasn't experienced with smoking, so she demonstrated it for me before I tried it myself. It smelled horrible, but it made me feel better about performing on stage. Suddenly, Alice started laughing, picked me up, and carried me back to the dressing room. We laughed the whole way there, which caused a few looks from some of the crew members.

As soon as we got there we sat down on the couch, took off our clothes, and started kissing each other. It got very heated and soon, she was begging me to fuck her with my tongue. I got on top off her, took off her bra, and bit her nipples lightly while licking the tips of them. She moaned for me and played with her other nipple. After a while, I moved down slowly, kissing every inch of her body, and made my way down to her pants. I took them off, along with her cute black panties, and stuck my tongue in her folds. I started with the clit and slowly made my way to her hole, where I stuck my tongue in and licked her clean. She moaned like crazy and started playing with her nipples again. I kept going and going until she came on my tongue.

Afterwards, it was her turn to pleasure me. Since my vaginal hole wasn't very sensitive, she focused more on my clit. She earned plenty of moans from me while she licked my clit faster and faster. Eventually, I reached my peak and she watched me have an orgasm. After I came, she gave me a few light kisses and put her bra and panties back on before going into the dressing room to pick out an outfit.

I did the same and picked out a green tanktop with gold rhinestones on it and a pair of jeans. Alice picked out a black dress with white polka-dots that tied around the neck. For the shoes, I picked out some black converses while Alice wore flats. Alice kept her makeup simple, wearing black eyeliner, mascara, and dark red lipstick. I wore green and gold eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. We both looked pretty adorable and she was ready for tonight's show, which was in...HOLY CRAP! 10 MINUTES!

We went over near the stage, where Alice was going to shoot out of the stage. The boys were already on stage and ready to perform. Alice gave me a quick kiss before she shot up on stage and started performing. She sounded amazing up there. She sang a few of their songs, skipping "One Rose, One Heartbreak," since she was completely done with Rose.

Eventually, it was our time to shine. I came up on stage, looked at the crowd, and became extremely nervous. Alice smiled and took my hand, "Everyone, this is Bella, my girlfriend. Say hi, Bella."

I smiled and took the microphone, "Um, hello."

Everyone cheered and clapped and started chanting, "YOU SAVED ME, YOU SAVED ME..."

Alice took the microphone and said, "You guys want us to play You Saved Me?"

Everyone cheered and kept chanting. Finally, we sat down on two stools, adjusted the microphones, and got out the acoustic guitar. Alice began playing and started singing. As soon as she started singing, all of my nervousness went away and it was replaced with love. Eventually, I sang along and smiled during my solo part. When the song was done, everyone cheered and Alice came up to hug me. I whispered in her ear, "I love you," and she whispered back "I love you too, Bella." We kissed on stage and I left. Alice had a few tears in her eyes, but she continued on.

After the show, Alice came up to me, smiled, and kissed me with a deep passion. She said that tonight's show was great and she couldn't wait for the next one, which would be a few weeks from now. I just couldn't wait to perform with her again. Our performance was magical and I could feel the love in her voice.

And only one person could ruin everything: Rose.


	8. Rose's Revenge

Author's Note: Last night, he asked me if I was single to which I responded with "Yes, I am single." He then said "oh, okay," so, I don't know if he likes me or if he's trying to set me up with someone. I'm hoping that it's the first one. But when I asked him why, he said he was just curious. I don't know, tell me what you guys think. Anyway, enjoy!

I own nothing!

After we loaded up, the guys said that they met a few ladies backstage and they would be taking them back to the hotel with them. So, now, we didn't have any room left in the bus, so we had to walk back to the hotel since it was too late for the limo guy to pick us up. It was pretty cold that night, so Alice gave me her jacket to borrow. I tried to argue with her about it, but she wouldn't listen, so I just did as I was told.

As we were walking though, we began to hear footsteps. We turned around, but we couldn't see anything and the sound stopped. But when we continued walking, we heard them again, only closer. We turned around again, and we still saw nothing. It kept going on like that until we heard someone breathing behind us. When we turned around, we saw Rosalie staring down at us. She looked extremely angry and she was carrying a bat in her hands.

"Rose," Alice said, "I know what you're trying to do, but please don't. Take me instead."

"Oh, but why would I do that?" Rose smiled, angrily, "I don't hate you. I hate that stupid bimbo you're with!"

Alice became angry, "She's not a bimbo, she's my girlfriend!"

That's when Rose started beating me with the bat. Alice screamed at her and told her to stop, but she wouldn't. It hurt a lot, but I held on. Alice tried to grab the bat away from Rosalie, to which she elbowed her in the ribs and kept beating me. Alice got on top of her and started punching her everywhere to get her to stop. She did, but she slammed my girlfriend into the ground and walked away. We were both in a lot of pain, but Alice managed to get her phone out and call 911.

That night, we were taken to the hospital, where we were treated by the nurses and the doctors. They stopped my internal bleeding and gave me painkillers to ease the pain. Alice's injuries weren't as bad, but they still gave her some painkillers, only they weren't as strong as mine. The police came in later on and asked us a few questions about it, to which we answered them to the best of our ability. They said they would be on the lookout for her.

Alice looked at me and said, "I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I should have done more."

I smiled at her, "It's fine. As long as you're here with me, I'm fine."

Alice went back to the hotel while I stayed at the hospital overnight. She said she would pick me up from the hospital tomorrow morning.

But, I have a feeling that Rosalie will be back someday.


	9. Becoming Famous

Author's Note: You guys remember that guy I told you about? Well, fuck him! As it turns out, he was flirting with my friend while he was practically flirting with me. So now, he thinks that my friend and I are dating and shit. I hate him and I hope that he realizes what he did was very wrong. Anyway, enjoy, because I hate my life now.

I own nothing!

After I was released from the hospital, we all went back to the hotel where I showered and got ready. Alice wanted to take me out on a lunch date. This was her way of saying sorry. However, I wasn't just greeted by Alice...paparazzi were there, too.

Apparently, overnight, I became a sensation. I was known as the girlfriend of Queen of Silence. Rose was pretty big, but not as big as me. I think it had something to do with the duet. I went from being a college student to being famous in just a week. I didn't mind the fame, as long as I was with Alice, I was happy.

After I was done getting ready, Alice and I went to Buffalo Wild Wings to eat. Alice loved hot wings just as much as I did. She loved the Spicy Garlic wings, while I preferred something sweeter, like the honey BBQ. We ate up and Alice kept asking me if I was okay, to which I responded with yes.

A few people came up to us and we signed a few autographs and took a few pictures. Alice was always sweet when it came to fans. The fans asked me if I was okay as well, which I responded with yes. Alice and I laughed about it for a while until the food came. Alice ate all of her food while I wasn't able to finish.

Afterwards, Alice took me out shopping. I was running out of clothes and I needed some new ones. We went to Hot Topic, bought some new clothes for me, and then bought some belts at Spencer's. We also bought some makeup for me and her.

When we finished shopping, we went back to the hotel and started packing. We were going to Phoenix tomorrow for another concert. She had a few gay friends there, too, so I knew it was going to be very interesting. Alice was pretty excited about it. She couldn't wait to get out of here. She wanted to be as far away from Rose as possible.

The very next day, we drove to the airport and flew to Phoenix, Arizona where we would be holding another concert. We decided to perform our song there as well, just because we could. When we got to the airport in Phoenix, we got our bags and got in the limo and went to the hotel where we unpacked and relaxed for a while.

It was very hot in Phoenix, a lot hotter than it was in California. So Alice and I spent the rest of the day in our hotel, talking, having sex, and trying to cool down. Tomorrow, we were going to hang out with her friends. I just hope that they like me.


	10. Meeting Alice's Gay Friends

Author's Note: I am completely calm now. Everything is fine. He's not coming to my party, but I will be attending my friend's get together even though he's coming. I plan on apologizing to him for my behavior. I shouldn't have behaved so horribly. And no, I will not tell you guys his name. I don't think he would like it if I gave you guys his name. Anyway, enjoy :)

I own nothing!

The next day, Alice and I got up, took a shower, and got ready for the day. We decided to go meet the band members downstairs for breakfast again. We all agreed that this time, we would be getting donuts. Yum.

Alice couldn't wait for tonight. She knew that we were going to have a fun time. I just hope that her friends will like me. If they don't, then I don't know what to do. After all, they are Alice's gay friends. They were practically her brothers or sisters, except for the fact that if they had come out to Alice's parents she wouldn't be allowed to keep in contact with them.

After we finished getting ready, we went downstairs, met with the rest of the band, and went to Dunkin' Donuts for breakfast. The boys got their donuts while Alice and I shared two donuts. We both liked the chocolate cake and glazed ones while the boys liked the jelly filled ones. We talked about the next concert while we ate. Jasper and Edward wanted to let some people from the crowd come up on stage for one of the songs. Alice and I thought it was a great idea, but we needed to pick a song to be able to do it.

Emmett thought that the song should be Bow Down to the Queen (Of Rock and Roll) since it was the ending song and he thought it would be fun. However, Alice and I thought it was a bad idea because what if one of the fans decided to sneak backstage and try to get in our dressing room. Eventually, it got into this big argument about the fans, their loyalty to the band, and who would actually let them in the dressing room.

Jasper thought the song should be One Rose, One Heartbreak, because of the fact that most of their fans hate Rose now. Alice reminded him that they weren't going to play that song anymore because she hates Rose and the song she wrote about her.

Edward then thought that since I was famous now and since almost all of their fans like me that we should invite some of their fans up while we played "You Saved Me." Alice and I thought about it for a while but disagreed since it didn't make sense for us to do that. That song was about Alice and I, not Alice and the fans.

In the end, we chose to invite the fans up while they played Thanks To You, which was a song they wrote about their fans. That song is one of my favorite songs by them, which is why they decided to invite me up on stage while they played the song. They figured then that maybe some of the fans would love to hug me and everything. I thought it was a great idea. I couldn't wait to meet some of the fans and hug them.

After we finished eating and talking, we dropped the boys off at the mall where they decided to pick out some clothes and stuff while Alice and I went back to the hotel to go swimming and maybe think about what we were going to wear tonight. We went back to the hotel, got our swimsuits on, and went down to the pool to hang out and cool down.

Once again, we were completely alone, so Alice grabbed me and pulled me closer to her. She gave me a kiss and said, "I'm so happy to have you as my girlfriend."

I smiled, "I feel lucky to be your girlfriend."

"Oh, please," she said, "No one can compare to 'The Girlfriend of Queen of Silence.' Everyone loves you. You're on the latest magazines."

"I'm not as famous as you," I replied, "You're THE Alice Cullen, lead singer of Queen of Silence and the girl who gives every straight man a boner, every straight woman a lady boner, and One Direction a run for their money."

She laughed and gave me another kiss, "That may be true, but in the end, you're the one who saved me."

I smiled and kissed her passionately. She always knew what to say to me. She was everything I could have asked for. In fact, I already knew that I loved her more than I ever loved Lauren. Sure, I thought about her sometimes. But, now, I wasn't heartbroken over her. She was a beautiful woman who I was with for two years before she got into an accident and died.

After a while of swimming and talking, Alice and I got up and went back to our room to get ready for tonight. We decided that it was probably going to take a while since we had to look extremely gorgeous for this occasion. We showered together, picked out our clothes, dried our hair, put on makeup, and put on our outfits.

After we finished getting ready, we got in the limo and went to the gay bar where we would meet her friends. We got out, entered the bar, and walked up to two guys and two girls.

"Hello, you must be Bella..." said one of the guys.


	11. Partying and Sex

Author's Note: I tried to press submit document to see how many words I had so far and FUCKKK everything was deleted. Now I have to write everything all over again lol. That's it, next time I go over to my dad's house I'm going to see what he can do about getting me Word on my computer. Until then, enjoy because FML.

I own nothing!

I smiled, "Yes, my name is Bella. It's very nice to meet you."

Alice smiled, "Bella, these are my friends, Victoria, Leah, Jacob and Seth."

I smiled, "Lovely to meet you all."

Jacob and Seth came up to me and touched my hair. They said my hair was so long and beautiful. We shared beauty, health, and hair secrets. They were so nice to me. I felt welcome to them. Alice cleared her throat and the boys sat down again.

"Hello," Victoria smiled, "I'm Victoria. You must be Alice's new girlfriend. I've heard plenty of nice things about you. You seem like a lovely person."

I smiled, "Thank you. I've heard nice things about you, too. You've been Alice's friend since high school."

"Yes," she nodded, "We used to get drunk during class."

We laughed for a while and Leah spoke up, "Ew, I hate her laugh. Bella's annoying."

"Leah!" Alice said, scolding her.

"What?" she said, "It's true."

"Ignore her," Victoria said, rolling her eyes, "She's just jealous. She's always had a crush on Alice, but Alice doesn't like her like that. They're just friends."

I was shocked. I mean, I knew that plenty of girls liked Alice, but I could never imagine Alice choosing me over her. She was pretty, with short black hair, tan skin, and plenty of cool looking tattoos. She looked like she could be a drummer or a guitar player. Maybe Alice knew her from a band or something.

I shrugged, "It's okay. I don't take any offense."

Jacob smiled, "Who wants drinks?"

We cheered and began ordering. I ordered two beers, 3 shots of tequila, and a shot of whiskey. Alice had five beers, 2 shots of tequila, and 1 bourbon. Jacob and Seth shared 2 fruity drinks. They weren't supposed to get drunk since they had work in the morning. Victoria had 3 beers, 2 shots of tequila, 1 bourbon, and a shot of whiskey. Leah just stuck with beer and whiskey. She wasn't really having a fun time.

Alice and I danced together a lot. Eventually, Jacob and Seth joined in, turning it into a party. Victoria tried to get Leah to dance with her, but she wanted to just stay where she was sitting and drink more. Victoria got tired of trying to get Leah to dance and started dancing with us. Jacob and Seth left after 11, but Alice, Victoria, and I weren't done dancing. Eventually, we got tired and Alice wanted to get high...REALLY high.

She led us outside to an alley where we all sat while she got out the cocaine, razor, and mirror. She dumped the cocaine onto the mirror and made lines with the razor. Alice went first, wanting it the most. Victoria went second and I went third. We laughed and Alice made more lines with the razor. We all took turns snorting lines. Leah was still inside, but we didn't care. We were having fun.

Eventually, Victoria left, taking a drunken Leah with her. Alice and I got a taxi and went back to our hotel. I carried her all the way up to our room and set her down on the bed. We made out for a while and I started removing our clothes. She clawed at my boobs, making me moan in pleasure. She went down on me while pinching my nipples roughly with her fingers. After a while, I came and it was my turn.

I made my way down to her neck and sucked on it, giving her a hickey. I knew that she didn't care now, but I knew she would scream and yell at me in the morning. I moved down further and bit her nipples while fingering her. She told me to be rougher, so I bit down harder and thrust faster until she came on my fingers.

We collapsed and slept in each other's arms. That was the greatest sexual experience of my life.


	12. Dominance

Author's Note: So, now you guys know that Bella likes it rough ;) Let's see what Alice has to say, shall we...

I own nothing!

The next morning I woke up covered in scratch marks and bruises. Alice must have clawed at me last night while we had sex. I was pretty sore, but at the same time, I was overjoyed! Last night was incredible. I never realized that I liked it rough. I just hope that Alice won't be mad.

I started getting ready when I heard Alice scream, "BELLA!"

I came out, "Sorry, baby. We were drunk and I guess I like it rough."

She laughed, "Okay, babe. Just don't ever give me a hickey again."

"I promise," I said, "You can always cover it up with makeup."

"True," Alice nodded, "Tonight, I'm going to test how rough you like it. But first, we need to get the supplies."

"Okay, babe," I replied.

I continued getting ready and afterwards, Alice took me out for breakfast. We decided to go to Starbucks and get lattes and such. I got a mocha while she got a hazelnut latte. I love a good mocha now and then. When we finished, we got up and left to go shopping for some lingerie.

She said she wanted to get something that made her look dominant, while she wanted to get something that made me look submissive. We tried on a few outfits and Alice found something that fit her role: A black and red corset and red panties with black lace, complete with black leather boots. She got me the same thing, only in white, with angel wings, to symbolize my innocence.

After we went shopping, we dropped the bags off at the hotel and went out for dinner with the manager. He wanted to congratulate us on our good work and talk about my future. We met him in a Mexican restaurant. When we got there, we noticed that he wasn't too happy. We asked him what was up when he finally spoke.

"You screwed me over, Alice...You know what happens when you screw me over, right?" he asked.

The bodyguards snarled at Alice and I.

Alice gulped, "What are you talking about?"

He held up a magazine that showed what we did last night. The front page had a picture of Alice snorting the cocaine in the alley.

"Now," he said, "I don't know what we're gonna do about this. But I just want to know one thing...who took out the coke?"

Alice gulped, "It was me...I bought it from a dealer."

He grabbed her collar, "Why'd you fuck with me, Alice?"

"I...I didn't mean to. I was experimenting."

"Alright," he said, "After dinner, I'm going to make a statement. I am going to tell everyone that you didn't mean to do it. You were experimenting. And Bella was experimenting too, right?"

I nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Good," he said, "Now, let's eat."

He scared me shitless. Now I know that you should never fuck with a manager. The rest of the band members were scared, but they tried to hide it while they ate. Alice and I shared some enchiladas while the boys ate other things off the menu.

After we ate, the manager paid for everything and Alice and I went back to our room. At first, I thought Alice didn't want to fuck, but I was wrong. As soon as we got to the room, she attacked me with her lips and hands. Afterwards, she pulled away and said, "Go get dressed...now."

I went to the bathroom and got my outfit on. Oh god, I hope she won't be too rough. Actually, I want her to be as rough as she wants with me. I don't care if she bites me. I want her to make me scream out her name. I want her to fuck me raw and hard. I finished getting ready and asked if she was done yet. She told me she was ready and I walked out of the bathroom.

"Hello, little angel. Are you ready to submit to me?" she said, lying down on the bed.

I nodded, "Yes, master. Do as you wish. I am yours."

She beckoned me to come forward and I got on the bed. She gave me a peck on the lips and began kissing my neck, giving me a hickey during the process. Then she took off my corset and clawed at my breasts before she began sucking on them. It was a nice sensation, pain and pleasure, like the second time you have sex.

So far, things were going according to plan, before she brought out the dildo.

"I promise it won't hurt. I'm sure you'll love it my little angel," she said.

I nodded and she turned me around. She hooked the dildo up to a strap-on thing and lubed it up before sticking it in me slowly. I wasn't a virgin, of course, I just wasn't used to strap-ons or dildos. My first girlfriend stretched out my hymn when I was in college. However, it had been a while, so it did hurt a tiny bit. She noticed that she was hurting me and went slow for a while before I began to moan. Then she kicked it up a notch and went faster and deeper, hitting my pleasure spots. Eventually, I came and it was my turn to pleasure her the way she wanted.

She stripped naked and brought me down to her breasts where she asked me to bite her nipples. I agreed and bit them a little, teasing her a bit. She asked me to bite down harder, which I did, after licking them a while. Afterwards, she brought me down to her vagina and made me lick her clean. I began to eat her out before she said, "I'm afraid this isn't enough...Let's get the vibrator."

She got out the vibrator and I stuck it inside of her, placing it on the lowest setting. She told me to put it on higher, so I put it on the second lowest setting, teasing her a bit. Eventually, I put it on the highest setting and she came on the vibrator.

Afterwards, she decided to punish me by spanking me 20 times. I had to count each spank. She laughed and laughed until she started to cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked, hugging her.

"Nothing," she said, "I just...I'm so sorry that they caught us."

"It's fine," I said, smiling, "I'm not mad at all. We'll just have to stop for a while, right?"

She pulled away and wiped away her tears, "Yeah, we'll stop."

I gave her a kiss and sang her a lullaby until we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	13. Charity Work

Author's Note: I decided to do something nice for this next chapter. One of my favorite YouTubers donated 5,000 pounds to her favorite charity. So, I decided to make a chapter that features the band doing some charity work. So, I hope you guys enjoy :)

I own nothing!

A few days later, Alice, the rest of the band, and I decided to visit the Make A Wish foundation for some charity work. Alice always loved to participate in charity events and stuff like that, and the boys loved to entertain children. We met up with the clerk and told them that we were here to visit the kids.

When we entered the room, the kids came up to hug us. They were all very nice and it felt very good to see them smile up at us. They seemed so happy to see us, like they were expecting us or something. Alice told me later that she used to visit them twice a week. Now, she only visits them once or twice a year.

The boys decided to go hang out with a few of the other boys and talk about sports and other boyish things, while Alice and I stuck with the girls and went upstairs to hang out with some of them. We talked to some of the teenage girls and gave them advice on growing up and love and stuff.

Then, Alice decided that she wanted to play with the little girls upstairs. We played with Barbies and when it was their nap time, Alice offered to read them a story. It was beautiful story about a woman who was always called ugly. It went like this:

"Once, there was a woman who was always told she was ugly. When she was in school, the boys always told her to go away and leave them alone. Even the girls at school wouldn't play with her because of the way they looked. They made up jokes about her and even teased her during class.

As she got older, It got much harder for her. She had a beautiful job, but everywhere she went, men would call her ugly. Because of this, she wore lots of makeup to try and cover it up. But, it didn't work. She tried to wear tighter clothing that accentuated her curves, but that didn't work.

However, one day, she ran into a man at a cafe. He walked right up to her table and asked her if he could sit down. She agreed and he sat down across from her. She asked him why he would want to sit down next to her. He was a very gorgeous man, after all, and she was, well, ugly. He laughed at her and said, 'You are not ugly. You are beautiful just the way you are.'

They went out on a few dates and shortly afterwards, they were married and had one daughter and one son. The son looked similar to her and the daughter looked a lot like him. One day, the mother picked her kids up from school. The girl had an amazing first day, while the boy did not. When the mother asked him what was wrong, he said, 'I don't like school. All the girls think I'm ugly and the boys call me names.'

The mother gave him a big hug and said, 'Son, when I was your age, I was picked on for my looks all the time. Everyone called me ugly and no one would be friends with me. When I met your father, he taught me that looks don't matter. It's what's on the inside that counts. So, do not listen to the other kids. Just be nice to them, and soon, they will be very nice to you.'

After that, the boy became very nice and none of the boys and girls picked on him ever again. As for the girl, well, she grew up and wrote this book. The end."

I liked that story, and so did the others, eventually they all went to bed and we went downstairs to hang out with the other children. Right before we left, we played a few songs for them, like Somewhere Over The Rainbow and other happy songs. Over all, it was a nice visit and I hope to come visit them again.


	14. Is it wrong?

Author's Note: Hey, guys. I am back with an update. My birthday was...terrible, basically. There was a whole lot of drama, only three out of 11 people came to my party, and my heart is broken. Not by the guy, of course, I'm totally over him...but by someone else. Now, I know what I want to do so far. I am very sorry that it took me so long to update. But, anyway, I hope that you guys will enjoy!

I own nothing.

Two days later, Alice and I got ready for the concert. She wore a black and red corseted dress with lace all over while I wore skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. I wanted her to look more dressy than me because she typically loves to dress up more than I do. Her makeup was a little bit more dramatic than mine and her hair was styled like a pixie.

We got to the place where the concert was going to be held and helped the boys set up a bit before warming up our vocal chords backstage and having a quickie in her dressing room. Afterwards, Alice mentally prepared herself, got onstage, and sang her heart out. Her voice was beautiful and I couldn't wait to sing with her again.

After a while, it was time for our duet. I came onstage, gave her a hug, said hello to the audience, and sang my duet with her. It was just as beautiful as ever and everyone sang along. Afterwards, we kissed and I left the stage, waiting for the next time I got to go up. Eventually, I got up on stage for the Thanks To You number. I got to dance with the fans and have a great time. They all hugged me after the song ended and left the stage.

After the show, we all went back to the hotel and Alice and I got ready for bed. As I was getting ready, I heard some weird, moaning sounds coming from the living room. I opened the door to discover Alice masturbating to a porn tape. But it wasn't just any porn tape...It was us, from a few weeks ago. I turned off the tape and said, "Alice, you taped us!?"

She stopped and looked up at me, covering herself up, "Yeah..."

"Why would you do that? What if it leaks?" I said.

"It won't leak, babe," she said, "This thing is very private. This tape will never be out of my sight."

I rolled my eyes and said, "I hope you're right. If this goes around, we are screwed. You heard what your manager said."

She gulped and nodded, "I know. I will keep this between us."

I smiled, got on the bed, and turned on the tape to watch it. Wow, Alice looked just as sexy on camera. We kissed, had sex, and continued to watch the tape.

I hope that what Alice said was true...


	15. Sex Tapes and Scandals

Author's Note: I would just like to give a quick shout-out to a good friend of mine on here. Her fanfiction name is noporchlightontocallmehome. She is really nice and we've been talking to each other about the story and such and now I know what I want to do with it because of her. Let me know what you guys think of this story by posting a review down below. Enjoy!

I own nothing!

The thing that Alice promised me would never happen...happened.

It all started about 2 days after the concert. We were getting ready to leave our hotel to go to the airport and leave for New Orleans. I asked Alice if she had everything packed and she said she did. However, she did not. She was missing something: The sex tape. It stayed in our hotel room, where the maid picked it up.

The maid didn't know what it was, so she decided to go downstairs to the security officer to see if it was a security tape. But if it was a security tape, what was it doing up there? She didn't know, so they all watched it. While all this was happening, Alice and I were going through security.

When they finished watching it, they thought of a great idea: Let's make money by posting someone's privacy online. They took the video and began posting it online where everyone could see it. Meanwhile, Alice and I were on the plan, waiting for takeoff.

A few hits later, the video was already famous. Everyone was talking about it. Some perverted men praising us and others shaming us. We landed in New Orleans and as soon as we got off the plane, people were already asking us questions about it. Some mothers looking us in the eye and saying, "You disgust me!" We assumed that she was talking about us being a couple, so Alice just said, "So what? Because I love a girl I am disgusting? You can't help who you love!"

All of a sudden, there were cameras everywhere! They asked us if we posted the video, which we were confused about. What video? We didn't know about any video. We got our luggage and immediately went to our hotel to see what was going on. When we got there, we turned on our laptops and checked the news. Everyone was talking about our sex tape. As soon as I found out, I started crying.

Alice was devastated, but not as devastated as me. She was used to the paparazzi and people following her. This made me think that she did this on purpose.

"Alice," I said, "I thought you said you had the video with you."

"I'm sorry," she said, "I thought it was with me. I guess I left it in our room."

"Now, everyone has seen it. It's viral!" I said.

"I know," she said, "I'm very sorry."

I walked away from her, "You did it on purpose, didn't you!?"

"No, I didn't," she said.

"Yeah, you like attention. It's all about Alice Cullen from the hit band Queen of Fucking Silence!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah, and look at you!" she yelled back, "You're not even a member of the band and yet you're already famous! You probably did it so that all of the other chicks could look at your cooch!"

"Now why would I want that?" I asked, arms crossed.

"I don't know," she said, "Maybe because you're a goddamn wh-"

Her outburst was cut off by the phone ringing. Alice gulped and picked it up, hand shaking, "H-hello?"

"You're dead," the person said before hanging up. I didn't have to ask who it was. I knew who it was.

But who would be the first victim?


	16. Too Dangerous

Author's Note: I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update. It's all my fault, really. I just didn't feel like updating. But I'm back now and I'm ready to continue on and finish this story. Anyway, enjoy!

I own nothing!

Alice panicked. She knew that they would be coming soon. Suddenly, Alice whispered "get under the bed," and I did what she said. Alice crawled in with me and kept both of us quiet. We heard a knock at the door and panicked. What if it was them? It had to be them. I wanted to scream, but Alice kept me quiet by putting her hand over my mouth.

Eventually, we heard a voice coming from the door, "Guys it's us, Emmett and Jasper."

We breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door. Suddenly, both Emmett and Jasper came in, along with the guys from the record company. One of them had a baseball bat. Before I knew it, they knocked me out with the bat and beat Alice while I was unconscious.

When I came to, I saw Alice's unconscious body, covered in bruises and blood. I immediately called an ambulance and took her to the hospital. I was there for an hour until she woke up. I looked down at her and smiled, "Hi, Alice. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you hurt?" she asked, a certain sadness in her voice.

"No, all they did was knock me out, but I'm fine," I said, "You're lucky to be alive."

She sighed, "I know. Bells, we need to talk."

"Bells?" I responded, "You never call me Bells."

"Well, I am now," she said, sighing, "I...I think we need to break up."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I just can't be with you like this anymore," She said, with tears in her eyes, "They're going to get you, and I just can't hurt you."

"Please," I said, "I'll do anything. I'll fight them myself. I'll get a lawyer and sue them for what they did to you."

"No," she said, "Listen, it's not just that, but...I don't want to be with you anymore, Bella."

"Wh-what?" I asked. I couldn't believe what she was saying. I needed to be with her. Just yesterday, she had told me that she needed to be with me, that she loved me more than life itself, and she'd kill herself to be with me.

"I'm sorry, I just can't be with you," Alice said, "You should go now."

"O-okay..." I said, starting to leave.

"Oh, and Bella?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Take care of yourself."

Take care of myself? How the fuck was I supposed to do that? I need a drink. I left the ambulance and went to the closest bar I could find, where I had 2 beers and some chicken wings. Afterwards, I took whatever money I had left out of my wallet and booked a flight for California where I would be living for the next few years or so.

I gathered my belongings, checked out of the hotel, and left to go to the airport where I checked my bag in and went through security. A few hours later, I was in California. My first order of business was to get an apartment. I found one that I could stay in, got ready for bed, and began to sleep. This was my new life. Sure, it would take me a while to get used to it, but I knew that I needed to. Not for Alice, but for myself.


	17. One Year Since The Storm

Author's Note: DAHHHH! I really need to work on my laziness. I need to start updating more often. Anyway, since school is starting up again, my updates will probably be less consistent. I will probably only update on the weekends. Also, I really hope that you will like this chapter. It all takes place 1 year later. So, enjoy!

I own nothing!

1 year later

It's been a year since Alice and I broke up. It's sad to think about, but you just have to get used to it. I cried for a week straight and eventually moved on and tried to get a job. Unfortunately, they don't hire people who make sex tapes with rock stars, so I had to do other things. No, I didn't do porn, but I did something like that...

I became a model/singer/actress. I photographed for many magazines and was also a model for fashion week (I was the one wearing the Peacock feather dress). I also did a few interviews for magazines. They asked me about Alice every once in a while, I just said no comment. I never really wanted to talk about Alice...not even to my friends or family members.

As for my singing career, so far, I've only made one album, which came out in May. It was called "Life Without A," which I received minor criticism over. I wrote songs like "I Never Want To Miss You Again," "Hurt Me Once," and "You'll Never Care," which were all about Alice. So far, I've only had 5 concerts, all of them being opening acts.

One thing I never thought I would be was an actress. I used to have stage fright as a kid and was very shy. But, Alice changed that. Now, I've been in two movies. The first movie I was in was some comedy film. I played as myself and was made fun of in the movie. It was fun, though, because I got to kick him in the nuts afterwards and walk away with a cigarette in my mouth. In the second film, I ended up playing a very important role. It was an updated version of Blithe Spirit, which I played Elvira. It was fun because I got to die and wear a beautiful red dress. I received a few rewards for my role.

Now, I know what you must be thinking, 'what ever happened to Alice's manager?' He's in jail. As it turns out, he's not really Alexander James, recording manager of Daytime Records, he's actually Clyde "Con-Man" Williams. He's been known for stealing money from major companies. One day, he escaped prison, stole money from an old flame, got a new identity, and received tons of plastic surgery.

They caught him after trying to visit the hospital where Alice stayed. He was on the "Do Not Give Entrance" list, right next to Rose. He was immediately arrested after trying to go in anyway. As he was in jail, they discovered something on his right leg...a birthmark in the shape of a shoe, which was the same one that Con-Man Williams had. He was given a life sentence and is in a smaller room where he cannot escape.

After he was arrested however, Alice still couldn't be with me. She changed her number and never tried to contact me. I never ran into her anywhere and eventually, I just figured that it wasn't meant to be. The band finished the tour and continued doing more charity work. And then, two weeks ago, Alice was on the Ellen Show again. Ellen asked her about me...to which she began crying and said she missed me and that she wanted me back.

I was shocked. I burst into tears and cried the rest of the night. It was at that moment when I realized that I needed her just as much as she needed me. Now, if only I could find a way to contact her...


	18. Sweet Schemes

Author's Note: It looks as if this story will be ending soon. My next story actually won't be a Twilight femslash. It will be a Skins story featuring my favorite couple: Sid/Cassie. I hope you guys will like it because I know I will. Anyways, enjoy!

I own nothing!

I called up the guys from the band and asked them if they could do me a favor. They agreed as long as they didn't have to hurt anyone. As soon, as I told them the plan, they all agreed and we started planning out the whole scenario.

This is how it will go: I will go on the Ellen Show next week and tell her that I will be in Cancun, preparing for a photo shoot, that way she won't know what's coming. If she asks me about Alice, I'll just tell her that I have my eyes set on someone and I'm not naming names.

Queen Of Silence actually has a concert coming up in Seattle, despite the fact that I was from Washington. I am going to attend that concert that night, only I won't be sitting with the audience. Instead, I will be in the back, waiting for the band members to give me the signal. From there, I will appear on stage after one of their musical numbers from the rotating top. The guys will hand me a microphone, a guitar, and two chairs. Alice will sing our song with me, she'll kiss me, and we'll be together forever.

A week later, I was on The Ellen Show. We hugged each other, sat down, and talked about the stuff I had been doing recently. Then she asked me about Alice. I told her that I had my eyes set on someone and that I wasn't naming names. Some of the audience members started shouting "Alice, Alice, Alice." I then talked about going to Cancun for a photo shoot for some random ad and next thing I knew, we were already done with phase 1.

Phase 2 was less difficult. The guys already paid for the concert tickets and backstage passes. I just needed to get my own flight. I flew down to Washington and landed at the SeaTac airport, where I took a taxi all the way to my hotel, which was slightly further away from Alice's. The guys met up with me in my room and we went over the plan again before they left to go back to their hotel and let me sleep.

The very next day, I prepared for phase three. I went to the mall, picked out an outfit, took a shower, went to a salon, let them do my hair and makeup, and paid with my credit card. When I finished, it was already 4:30, time to go to the concert. I took a taxi down to the Key Arena and stayed in the back, my pass on hand.

Phase 4 was slightly more difficult. The guys remembered last night that they couldn't give me the signal since they would be too busy performing onstage. Instead, I had to rely on the other crew members. Eventually, they gave me the signal and I prepared to come onstage.

When the song finished, I appeared onstage, where the guys had already set up. Alice was confused until she heard the audience scream. She turned around and smiled when she saw my face. I had a microphone in my hand and said, "Hi, Alice."

Tears formed in her eyes, "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I came to win you back," I said.

"It's too late for that," she said, "Besides, I'm too late. I know I am."

"You may be too late," I said, sitting on the stool, "But I know I'm not."

I handed her the guitar after she sat down and she began playing our song. The audience cheered right when she started singing.

This moment was the greatest moment of my life. This was the moment that was going to change our lives forever. It would cause her to realize just how much she loved and missed me. I sang along with her, with deep passion and love in my voice. Eventually, we both started crying, and practically sobbed when the song was over. We hugged, kissed, and told each other that we loved each other. Afterwards, I left the stage, crying tears of joy, and let the boys take care of the rest.

After the show, Alice ran up to me and kissed me passionately. This was the moment I was waiting for. I was waiting for my Alice to come into my life again. I just hope that things will be much better this time.


	19. In The End

Author's Note: This will be the last chapter of Groupie. Tomorrow is my first day of school, so updates will be less consistent. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy :)

I own nothing!

2 Years Later

Things between Alice and I couldn't be better! We still make appearances on Ellen and we perform together during concerts. I am now an official member of the band (my position, of course, is back-up vocalist). And we always end every tour with Tacoma since that's where we met.

Of course, Alice wasn't the only one who found love. Last year, Emmett became engaged to his wife, Rosalie, and they are expecting their first child in October. We still don't know what the sex of the baby is, but Alice thinks it's a boy. Edward recently met his new girlfriend, Tanya, who just moved in with him. He plans on proposing to her tonight at The Cheesecake Factory. Last week, Jasper finally came out and told us he was gay. He isn't with anyone yet, but Alice thinks he'll find someone soon.

As for Alice and I, we decided to live in an apartment in Seattle, where we could be free to smoke marijuana and party with others like us. We're not married, but I have a feeling that marriage is the next thing on Alice's list. We also own two cats, named Crimson and Clover, after Alice's favorite song. Crimson is black while Clover is white. Clover is a deaf cat, so we've been using sign language to communicate with her.

Alice wrote her own novel. It's an autobiography named "From Gospel To Rock N' Roll," which goes into detail about how she went from being a conservative christian, to being a democratic atheist. She also talks about her relationship with me and why she loves and adores me. My mother read it, and, to my surprise, she loved it.

Speaking of my mother, she got so fed up with all of the sneaking and lying that she filed for a divorce. She now lives on her own in an apartment in Tacoma. Every once in a while, Alice and I will go visit her. She's doing fine now and supports me even though I'm a lesbian.

This is my life, and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

The End.


End file.
